Fandoms at War: The Ultimate Hunger Games
by angelofmusic4ever
Summary: What happens when Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, Phantom of the Opera, Frozen, Pretty Little Liars, and many other fandoms all compete in the Hunger Games? Absolute chaos. And if that wasn't enough, this year's Quarter Quell twist is that twice as many characters compete. Will your favorite win? Happy Fandom Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. A collaboration story.
1. Dictrict 1: Pretty Little Liars

**Alison DiLaurentis** **D1F Pretty Little Liars **

The training academy is full of hopeful wannabe tributes who think that they stand a chance to volunteer. Spears are flying, swords clashing, and arrows being shot left and right. All of them think that they stand a chance against Alison DiLaurentis, the most popular girl in District One. Of course, I've basically already gotten my spot as a volunteer, even though the results of the yearly tournament haven't been calculated yet. I've been training ever since I could walk. By the time I was six years old, I could successfully wield a sword and decapitate a moving target. At eleven, I could beat any of the other tributes fifteen and under. And now, being sixteen and superior, I can beat the trainers at a duel in a matter of minutes.

Not only do I dominate on the battlefield, but also during everyday life. Everyone either wants to kiss me or be me. It's not only my seductive charm and long flowing blonde hair, but also the fact that I know everything about everyone. I know who's dating who, who's crushing on who, and who has deadly plans of revenge for who. But the most dangerous part about me is that I know everyone's deepest, darkest secrets. I know that my friend, Aria Montgomery, is secretly dating her trainer and future volunteer, Ezra Fitz. I know that Hanna Marin puked her guts out everyday to stay thin. I know that Spencer Hastings plagiarized her sister's report and Panem history. And, I know that everyone secretly wants to kill eachother to get what they want. District One is full of secrets and I know each and every one of them. And the part that is the most fun is holding them over people's heads to get them to do whatever I want them to, like little toy dolls, who I control.

" Alright, everyone gather around! We have the results for the volunteers!" Mrs. Montgomery, the lead teacher and my friend's mom, announces to the trainees. Everyone gathers around and my clique, made of Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily gather around me. I notice that Aria, with her crazy pink hair streaks cant stop staring at brown haired Ezra, who is over with the guys. Hanna nervously finger combs her shoulder length blonde hair and looks around at the others.

"How do you think you all did?" nervous wreak Spencer asks. Leave it to her to always worry, she worries about everything, from her advanced school classes to dates with her boyfriend, Toby.

"Puh-lease. I've won this for sure," I smile confidently at Spencer. I know that Aria and Spencer won't make it, Spencer is horrible with weapons and Aria is just here to impress Ezra. Emily is athletic, but I could never see her going far in the games. Hanna has a shot, I guess.

"Our female volunteers are: Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin and the males are Ezra Fitz and Caleb Rivers!"

Hanna's eyes go wide at the fact that not only was she chosen, but so was her boyfriend.

"I don't think I can do this. Either Caleb or me is going to die," Hanna nervously whimpers.

"Hanna, you can do it. I believe in you. You're good with weapons and you have a great shot," Emily reassures her. I do feel bad for her, since she's going to die in the arena. I'm the one who's coming home and nothing, not even my best friend, can stop it.

**Hanna Marin D1F Pretty Little Liars **

"But- What about you, Alison? One of us will die," I realize the grave truth as I tell Alison this statement. I expect her to be sad, but all Alison does is chuckle and toss her hair.

"I'll be all right Hannakins," she uses her nickname for me, "How about you go talk to your boyfriend."

Right on cue, as it seems, Caleb strolls over to me and gives me a gentle hug and light kiss on the lips.

"Good job, I'm so proud of you," he whispers to me.

"You, too. We will be allies, right?" I ask, even though the answer is obvious.

"We'll lead the Careers together," he smiles and his eyes twinkle in the bright light, "Now, you have to get ready for the Reapings, and I'm sure that you will look beautiful."

Giving me one last kiss on the cheek before leaving the training center. I can believe how lucky I am to have such a wonderful boyfriend like Caleb. What more could I ask for?

Saying goodbye to my friends, I run home, a difficult feat to do in heels, and greet my mom as I walk through the doors. As I expected, shells touching up her makeup in the vanity mirror, preparing herself to mentor for the games. My mom won many years ago before I was born and is one of this year's mentors. I just live with her, as she and my dad divorced a few years ago.

"How did it go?" she asks while applying a thick layer of eye shadow.

"I get to volunteer this year!" I try to sound as enthusiastic as I can, even though I'm terrified for Caleb's life.

"That's great! Congrats!" she says, still working on her eyes.

Not wasting precious time, I rush upstairs to my room, and carefully pick up the dress I had laid on my bed this morning. It's designer, straight from the Capitol, made of dazzling silvers which reflect and bounce light onto the cream walls of my room. The gown is sleeveless leaving room for a beautiful diamond necklace that I will use as my token. I always take pride in my looks. After all, I am the second most popular girl in the district. But some day, I wish to dethrone Alison, even though I would never say that out loud.

Taking a deep breath, I take one last look in the mirror and head to the Reapings.

**Ezra Fitz D1M Pretty Little Liars **

Me and Alison in the same games, perfect. I have always wanted to know more about the mysterious queen bee, who knows everyone's secrets. I know that it's sort of creepy, how I sometimes stalk her and her friends, trying to get a hint of those secrets, but it's all for a good cause. A book. On the side from training for the Hunger Games, I dabble in novel writing. And lately, Alison has been my muse. Her and her liar friends sure are an interesting bunch, and I have even begun to form a plan to find out all there is to know about them. The 'A' plan. I would have launched it sooner, but after I win, it'll be much better. I will leave anonymous notes, signed 'A', as in 'Alison'. Even though she will be dead in a few weeks, they will think that she's still alive. However, I want to give Aria an easier time, since, well, she's my girlfriend. But I push all thoughts of 'A' away and focus all of my mind on winning the Games.

I rush to the Town Square, where I get my finger pricked and rushed to the eighteen year olds. The whole time seems to be blur, as I cant stop thinking about how I must win. Before I know it, both Hanna and Alison have volunteered and I know that it's my turn.

"And now for the boys-" the escort begins.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Caleb shouts as he runs forward to claim his spot on the stage. Less than a second later, I yell, too, and end up beating out the others to the stage.

"My name is Ezra Fitz and I'll be your next victor!" I yell, earning a cheer from the audience and a blow kiss from Aria.

I know already that these games will be interesting.

**A/N**

**This is a Fandom games collaboration with me, Hungergamesareamazing5516, and Brocasica! Check out their profiles! These tributes were from Pretty Little Liars, am amazing series which can be found on Netflix, ABC Family or the book series by Sara Shepard. **

**Here is the tribute list!**

**1- Pretty Little Liars, Ezra Fitz, Hanna Marin, Caleb Rivers and Allison DeLauentis**

**2- Torchwood and Hobbit, Jack Harkess, Kili, Tauriel, Martha Jones**

**3- Twilight, Bella Swan, Renesme Cullen, Jacob Black and Edward Cullen**

**4- Percy Jackson Series and Ender's Game, Percy Jackson, Thalia, Annabeth Chase, Ender**

**5- Doctor Who, Ten, Rory Williams, Amy Pond, Donna Noble**

**6- Glee and Les Mis, Fantine, Marius Pontmercy, Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry**

**7- Divergent and Doctor Who, Eleven, Clara Oswald, Four and Tris Prior**

**8- Phantom of the Opera, Erik Mulheim, Carlotta, Raoul DeChagny and Christine Daae**

**9- Sherlock, Moriarty, Molly Hooper, Sherlock, Irene Adler**

**9 3/4- Harry Potter Series, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger**

**10- Frozen and Book Thief, Liesel, Rudy, Hans and Elsa**

**11- Les Miserables, Eponine, Cosette Valjean, Jean Valjean, Enjolras**

**12- Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Prim Everdeen, Rory Hawthorn**

**Please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **

**Brocascia**

**Hungergamesareamazing5516 **


	2. District 10: Frozen & Book Theif

**Elsa D10F Frozen**

"Don't let them in... Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be... Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make on wrong move and everyone will know..." I whisper to myself as I braid my white blonde hair on the side of my head. No one knows about my ice powers, not even my fifteen year old sister, Anna. I don't even know how I got the powers, too. I'm just a girl from District Ten, but yet I have the powers of ice and snow. Before my parents died this past spring, they always told me to keep my abilities a secret, that if anyone from the Capitol found out, I would be executed. And now that they are gone, I have to always remember to keel my secret from everyone, even Anna.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there!" Anna knocks on my door, probably checking to see if I'm ready for my final reapings.

"I'm almost ready. I'll meet you in the square," I tell her, hurrying as I'm putting my ice blue dress on. Blue is my signature color, probably because of the whole ice thing. Lastly, I slide on a pair of silver gloves, which come up to my elbows. The gloves help me conceal my powers, so that I don't have sharp shards of ice flying from my hands when I get too emotional.

"Okay! When we get there, I'll introduce you to my boyfriend, Hans!" Wait, boyfriend? Since when has Anna had a boyfriend?

"Whoa there! You have a boyfriend?" I yell at her.

"Yeah! We met last night and we're already talking about marriage!" Anna excitedly announces.

"Anna, you're fifteen! You can't go and marry a guy you just met!"

"Just wait till you meet him!" Anna shouts back, and by the slamming of the front door, I can tell that she's left. A boyfriend... what am I going to do?

**Rudy Steiner D10M Book Thief**

I sit in a small wooden chair across from my older brother, Kurt. I'm so nervous, for me and for Liesel, because today is reaping day, and they're getting four tributes from each district. Of course, for us they're pulling two from the south side of the district and two from the north... were south. I'm so afraid though, I'm in the bowl, what, three Times now. And if I did get reaped... that would be the end of me. I would have no chance. I push away my breakfast plate and stand up.

"W... what happens if I just don't go?" I ask Kurt.

"Don't be stupid, Rudy! They'll kill you, that's what'll happen. You're not going to get reaped, okay?"

"Okay, fine." I'm still terrified though. I walk into the room We share and put on worn grey dress pants and a blue polo and comb out my lemon yellow hair. There are butterflies in my stomach as I walk out the door and head across the street to Liesel's house.

**Liesel Meminger D10F Book Theif**

I am woken by Max as he pulls the covers off my bed.

"Liesel, wake up, today's the reapings!" Oh no, I forgot all about that. Max is My Jewish adopted brother, and he's 18 so he's almost safe. Just one more year for him. I, on the other hand, am only 14, so I've got a ways to go... I sit up and pull a book of my nightstand.

"The Gravediggers Handbook" I have no idea why I have this book, it just seems like it's always been here. I love books, probably more than anything else in the world. Anything else, that is, except for Rudy. I don't really love him... were just inseparable. Always have been, always will be. I read a bit of the book, very morbid but somehow comforting. I pull out the little picture I keep in it, the picture of my little brother, who was shot by a peacekeeper two years ago. I miss him so much... there is pounding on the door and I race and swing it open. Rudy is standing there, his yellow hair smooth and bright.

"I thought we could walk together... oh, you're not ready yet are you."

"Sorry, I was reading... I'll go get ready. Then we can race!" He breaks into a grin. I run upstairs to my tiny room and put on a pale blue dress and die My hair into two curl pigtails with bows of the same shade. I put on grey boots and run back down to Rudy and we race out the door.

**Rudy Steiner D10M Book Thief**

"Ready... set... go!" Liesel shouts. We race through the streets, dodging all the other kids as we go. I get ahead and soon we arrive at the town square, out of breath.

"I won!" I say. Our moods turn dark as we get our prices and walk to our sections. I take deep breaths. I'm not going to get picked, Kurt said. I'm not going to get picked... our New escort, Luke Castellan, who us from some other district but then was selected to move to the capital, trots onto the stage. He grins evilly.

"Welcome district ten." He says, muttering something under his breath about something called Kronos. "This year four people get to die." He says bluntly. I look over at Liesel and she is quivering slightly, obviously terrified. I just want to go be with her right now. "Our boy from the south side is..." he draws a name.

"Rudy Steiner." I stare at him and then look over at Liesel. She is crying now. I have to stay strong... but I don't want to die. I am to young to die. I take a step forward, cautious, terrified. I slowly walk up to the stage.

**Hans D10M Frozen**

I watch as some kid, maybe about fourteen walks up to the stage. I can tell that he's fighting tears and another girl, about his age is sobbing on the ground. He won't survive past the bloodbath, not with all of the other bloodthirsty tributes. I look across to the other side of the square and see my new girlfriend, Anna. Her reddish brown hair shines in the sun in contrast to the blonde streak of hair, which she told me grows naturally. I met her last night at the market, after she clumsily bumped into me, knocking her various groceries all over the dirt ground. Being a gentleman, I picked them up for her and walked her home. We talked all the way back and I found out that her deceased parents were some of the wealthiest in the District, in fact, her father was the mayor before he and his wife died in a herding accident last spring. If I married Anna, I could have all of the riches I wanted, so, of course, I decided to use her. She doesn't suspect a thing.

My gaze is pulled away from Anna as our weird escort, some guy named Luke, calls a familiar name. My name. At first, I am shocked, but them excited. If, and when, I win, I will have all the money and power I want. I won't have to date a clumsy girl like Anna. This will work out amazingly.

"And now for the girls," Luke announces.

"Elsa Arendelle," he reads, bored. Wait, is that Anna's older sister? There is an outraged cry from over in the eighteen year old section and a blinding blue light. I cringe, closing my eyes at the brilliant sight. When I open them again, I feel a cold flurry on my arm and see that a crystal white snowflake had settled there. I look up to see more of the flakes fluttering down from the now cloudy sky. She did this. Elsa did this. I always knew that there was something off with that family, but I never expected magic. I'm still in awe as Elsa is being dragged forward by peacekeepers and dropped on the stage. She seems in a Daze, much like the rest of the district, who still can't wrap their heads around the fact that one of us has been practicing sorcery.

**Liesel Meminger D10F Book Thief**

I stand in my section, tears streaming down my face. Rudy has been reaped, I'm probably never going to see him again. I watch him walk up onto the stage, he's shaking, so scared. Rudy, my saukerl. I wait for the girls name to be read, but ny mind is spinning. Will Rudy live? And then Luke reads the girls name. My name. "Liesel Meminger." My world comes crashing down on me. Because if I live, Rudy must die... and if I die I'll never see him again. I wipe away my tears and walk up next to Rudy, but I want to brawl. Neither of us are going to live. And we can't do anything about it.

**A/N**

**There you have it, Book Thief and Frozen! Elsa and Hans were written by me, Angelofmusic4ever and Rudy and Liesel were written by Hungergamesareamazing5516. What do you think of Liesel, Rudy, Elsa, and Hans? Elsa's magic? Hans' deception plans? Rudy and Liesel together? Who was your favorite? Please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **

**Hungergamesareamazing5516 **

**Brocascia **


	3. District 12: The Hunger Games

**Katniss Everdeen D12F Hunger Games**

I sit on my bed next to Prim. Apparently this year they've put the old victors names in too, so I'm in there... Prim is curled up next to me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"But it's not fair, they can't put your name in there. You've already won two games!"

"It'll be okay Prim, don't worry."

"And what if it's me? Or Gale, or Rory or Peeta? What-"

"The chances of one of us getting picked are miniscule, and four of us getting picked... almost impossible."

"I'm just afraid, that's all."

"I know, but you and Rory are only in there three times. Me and Gale... seven." She sighs and stands up and walks to her room to get ready. I put on a simple pale green dress, a bit like the one I wore to the reapings that I volunteered. I braid my hair into my signature style and put on a pair of yellow flats.

"Prim, I'll do your hair!" I shout. I need to take her mind off this... so many tributes this year, all kinds of different people. And they're taking four per district. This year is going to be chaos, no doubt there. I walk out onto my balcony and look at Peeta's house, and next to it Haymitch's. If I don't get reaped this year, it's over. If I do, it'll be three years in a row... and I'll definitely get killed this time around. And I'll bet anything that the odds are NOT in my favor.

**Rory Hawthorne D12M Hunger Games**

I lay on my mattress, wishing I could just close my eyes and go back to sleep into my dreams, my wonderful dreams. Dreams that I lived somewhere else, and that today wasn't the reapings... and that today wasn't the day when fifty-two tributes would be chosen, twice as many, plus four from some district I had never heard of, 9 3/4... I turn over and drag myself from the warmth, yawning. "Gale! What time-"

"Hwaa!" Gale jumps, still in bed.

"Sorry..."

"Time to get ready." He gets up and opens the cupboard; empty. Oh well, he can go hunting once this is over. This is his last year... I'm fifteen, so I still have three more. I dress in worn Brown work pants and a grey shirt before putting in my soft worn work boots. Maybe I'll see Prim today... I hope so, I really like her... NOT that I'd ever tell anyone that. I'm so tired, so exhausted. I guess it's time to go to the reapings.

**Primrose Everdeen D12F Hunger Games**

Katniss and I are both ready now, she's dressed in a green dress and I'm wearing a purple dress that was my mother's before she died suddenly last year. I feel this horrible sense, like something just isn't right. Like something horrible is going to happen. I don't want to get chosen, I pray that I won't. If I do, I know I will perish, just like Rue and Foxface and Thresh... if they died, I will too. But I probably won't get reaped, Katniss said. We eat a small breakfast of toast and walk out the door to the reapings. I only hope that no one I love gets reaped.

We walk out the door and begin to walk towards the square, slow, cautious. Please, just don't let me get chosen. But more importantly, don't let Katniss get chosen again. That's all that really matters.

**Gale Hawthorne D12M Hunger Games**

I stand by the door next to Rory, sighing heavily. Today is My last day of not working in the mines. Once the reapings are over, my happiness will be gone. My hunting. My Catnip... Rory taps my shoulder. "No more philosophizing, we have to go."

"Yeah, Yeah of course. I was just thinking... never mind" we walk out the door and head towards the town square, where we'll meet up with Katniss and Prim...

**Katniss Everdeen D12F Hunger Games**

Prim and I wait in the line surrounded by weeping children and parents. I search for Gale but.. Oh, there he is. And Rory too...

"Gale!" I shout. He turns and looks at me, pointing to his section. Well meet up afterwards. Prim grabs m hand as we get to the front.

"I hate this..." She holds out her hand and a peacekeeper jabs a needle into it. She stays silent and I put out my hand and get my prick too. We separate and walk to our sections. I stand next to Madge, it's her last year too. Effie Trinket princes onto the stage, grinning cheerfully.

" Welcome, Welcome to the fandom games reapings, and may the odds be EVER in your favor." I groan and wait nervously. "Our first girl will be..." she gasps "Kat.-Katniss Everdeen." I let out a sob. Its me, again, for the third time. Its me, and this time... I know I'm not coming out alive.

**Rory Hawthorne D12M Hunger Games**

Gale and I stand in silent horror at what has just happened. Gale is crying quietly, because he can't save Katniss. Effie pulls out a name from the boys bowl. "Rory Hawthorne... and Gale Hawthorne." WHAT! No, no, no! Me and Gale are both going in? I start to walk up to the stage. Gale has to win, I don't care about me, Gale has to live. To help the others. Gape is crying, staring at me and Katniss. And then Effie pulls the last name. "Primrose Everdeen." Katniss falls onto the ground, screaming  
"No! Not Prim, NOT PRIM! No, no, no.." Gale runs to her.

"Katniss, I'll protect her okay? She'll win." We all stand on the stage, Katniss sobbing uncontrollably, Gale trying to comfort her, Prim just trying to hold back tears... and Me. One of them will win, Gale or Prim. I don't care if I die, But they MUST live. They just have to. Gale turns to me. "We have to save Prim and Katniss, whatever happens.

**A/N**

**So we've got some emotional moments going on... and families, too! What do you think of all of the tributes willing to give up their lives for one another? Thanks to Hungergamesareamazing5516 for writing this chapter and stay tuned for the next fandom!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **

**Brocascia**

**Hungergamesareamazing5516**


	4. District 3: Twilight

**Bella Swan D3F Twilight**

I sit bolt upright in my bed, and see a dark shadow in the corner of the room. "Edward. My lamp is on. I can actually see you." "I know." He gets up off the bed, and walks around at where I'm leaning over now, getting a drink of water from the cup on the ground. As I take a drink, I watch Edward carefully. "You know," I start "I regret giving you that key to my house." He smiles at me, and any annoyance I had felt towards him instantly melts away. "Come here, you!" I whisper with as much force I can without waking Dad, the head Peacekeeper of District 3. Edward happily obliges, and our lips meet in a moment of absolute bliss. Edward gracefully clambers onto my bed, and he is on top of me, without actually hurting me. We kiss, until both of us crave oxygen, and we eventually fall asleep again, me in his strong arms.

**Edward Cullen D3M Twilight**

I'm glad Bella gave me that key to her house. It means I can turn up to her place anytime I want to. It allows me to be with her whenever we aren't at school. Little does she know, I don't need to sleep, so I have the advantage of watching her sleep. That's what I do for the rest of the night.

**Renesme Cullen D3F Twilight**

"Bella! Edward! The last thing I want to see on reaping day is two of my friends in a liplock! It's disturbing." I tell two of my best friends, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Today is the dreaded 'reaping day' where two teenagers are 'reaped' from every District to participate in the Hunger Games. Except not this year. Four of us. I sigh, and walk towards the Justice building. "Come on! Seriously. I don't wanna get shot!" We all know I'm right, and that if we aren't in the square by the time the escort hobbles up on stage, we will be history. Even Bella's prestigious role as Head Peacekeeper's Daughter won't save us this time. Though it has in the past.

**Jacob Black D3M Twilight**

"Bella! Edward! Renesme! Wait up!" I yell, seeing my friends in front of me, and rushing to see them. I accidentally push a couple of people over, and I try to apologize, but I just knock someone else over by accident. "Aren't you a little clumsy?" Renesme asks me, looking up at me, with a smirk. "Of course not. What makes you ask that?" I ask, catching my breath from my mad dash before. "Come on, we'd better get moving!" Bella interrupts me.

**Bella Swan D3F Twilight**

I'm standing next to Renesme, thanking my lucky stars I didn't need to take out tesserae this year. "I hope it's not me! I kind of hope it's her." Renesme points to Victoria, the red-haired Popularity Queen. I'm about to answer her, when that stupid escort walks onstage. "Welcome, welcome, welcome, to the Fandom Games! Typical of District 3, no one says or does anything. She moves right on, ignoring the lack of enthusiasm we supplied her with. "I will start with the girls!" She struts over to the glass ball on the right, and I know 6 of those slips have 'Bella Swan' written on them.

**Edward Cullen D3M Twilight**

I'm still trying to figure out how the escort walks in that ensemble, when she pulls out two slips of paper from the glass balls. "Bella Swan, and Renesme Cullen!" My sister, and the love of my life are going into the Hunger Games.

**Renesme Cullen D3F Twilight**

I can't believe it. I had so much I was going to do with my life! I had so much potential! But now it's being taken away from me! With one name.

**Jacob Black D3M Twilight**

Renesme and Bella slowly make their way up the stairs, both probably trying to hold back tears. They stand at the side of the stage, Renesme looking at her feet and Bella looking into the crowd, but not really looking. "And now for the boys!" That stupid escort is looking at the boys section, and I really want to strangle her. "Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black!" This can't be happening. Not now! "Come on, Jacob." I hear Edward's voice faintly, and I follow him numbly. I'm going into the Hunger Games!

**A/N**

**And here's Twilight! What did you think? Thanks Brocascia for writing this chapter and stay tuned for more!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **

**Brocascia **

**Hungergamesareamazing5516 **


	5. District 8: Phantom of the Opera

**Erik Mulheim D8M Phantom of the Opera**

"Think of meeeee, think of me fondly when we've said goooooOOOddbyeeeeeee,

Remember meeeee, once in a while, please promise me yoooooOOuu'll tryyy...

When you fiiiind, that once again you looong, to take your heart-"

The ear piercing screeching notes of Carlotta Giudicelli's are like nails on a chalkboard. I don't know why the local managers hired her to sing at the bar when there is clearly more talent to be found in the District. I mean, I know four year olds who can sing better than her. Seriously, Christine Daae, the violinist's daughter is only four and I can tell that she has the potential to sing like an angel. But Carlotta, she's an abomination. People pretend to like her because she is quote unquote 'pretty' and 'has potential'. But really, she is stuck up, spoiled, and talentless. I have ears for an angel, and the banshees like Carlotta make them bleed. Her boyfriend, Ubaldo Piangi, is not better. I always make sure to be away when they have duet night at the bar.

The Angel's Melodie Inn and Bar is my home and sanctuary, the only place where I am truly accepted. Ever since I was little and shunned for my facial deformity, I looked far and wide for a place to call my own. Eventually, a young girl named Antoinette Gary brought me here, to the Angel's Melodie. Now, for ten years, I've roamed and eventually conquered the place, blackmailing the managers into giving me the best room, the suite with a perfect view of the small stage where the singers and other musicians perform. Of course, there hasn't been much quality entertainment lately, with Carlotta on the regular line up, but I'm on the lookout for fresh talent. I've already got my eyes on a few, but they are way too young to perform. One being Christine, only four, the other being Meg Gary, who hasn't displayed much, being merely a year old and child of Antoinette, who had her at seventeen. Antoinette has always been a superior dancer and instructor, so I am guessing that her genes will go on to her daughter.

" Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fate, they have their seasons so do weeeeee..." Carlotta continues her aria, which would sound beautiful with the right voice. Suddenly, a nerve inside me snaps and my gloved hands reach for a lever backstage and pulls it. A splitting crack is heard and a dirty torn tarp falls from the ceiling, nearly landing on the singer. She screams, a sound that well matches her singing and falls to the ground, shrieking at the manger, Andre. Frazzled by her outrage, he tries to calm her down.

"Carlotta, please. These things do happen," Andre tries to calm the furious diva.

"Yes, these things do happen! They've been happening for years, Andre! Yes, _These thing do happen," _She mocks the manger, "Well, until you stop all of these _things happening_, I will no longer sing for your silly bar!" She furiously shouts in Andre's face. Well, this worked out better than planned. Throwing down her various bits of sheet music, Carlotta turns and storms from the inn.

**Carlotta Giudicelli D8F Phantom of the Opera**

"Cara, Cara, it's alright," my boyfriend, Piangi, tries to console me.

"NO! It's not alright. That Phantom, he's been sabotaging me for years!" I frantically tell Piangi.

I've never seen him, though, but I've heard rumors, all from that freak teenage mom, Antoinette, whom everyone calls Toni. She tells everyone of his danger and of his cursed face, half deformed from birth. To hide his grotesque features, he wears a porcelain white mask. He stalks the rafters in his long black cape and terrorizes everyone. And it seems that I am his target. But why me? I have a beautiful singing voice and flawless features, including perfectly wavy orange hair. I am the image of a diva, and I should be off performing in the Capitol. But until now, I've been bared from my dream by this stupid bar. But now, I can achieve my dreams and I think I know exactly how I will do that. Today is reapings day, if I win the Games, everyone will know my skills and I'll be off singing in the Capitol. I'll volunteer and I'll win.

"Piangi, get ready for the Reapings. When we get to the square, I have a surprise for you."

**Antoinette 'Toni' Giry D8F Phantom of the Opera**

"Shh, Meg, it's alright," I coo to the baby girl with white bold hair who is curled up in my arms. Her tears subside and her eyes close in a slumber, sleeping soundly in the violet blanket I had sewn myself. Holding her close to me, I prepare myself for the reapings, knowing that these will be my last ones and then I'll be free. But the idea of eventually having to see little Meg go there will kill me. These Games are a crime against nature and ought to be ended.

Last year, though, there was a glimmer of hope when Katniss and the other Victors were rescued from the arena in last year's Quarter Quell. In the rebellion that followed, I almost thought that there was a chance of winning peace. But then, Snow's army became more powerful and he obliterated one of the two hidden rebelling districts, District Thirteen. Beetee, Finnick, Johanna and Annie were all imprisoned in the Capitol, only to be freed to mentor the new batches of tributes. Since Katniss and Peeta are still reaping age, they were allowed to stay in Twelve, but I know that their reapings will be rigged. The remaining rebel District, 9 3/4, has been forced to send tributes to this year's Games. But the worst part is that each of the thirteen Districts will have to double their tributes in the 76th Games. It seems that Snow wants to regain his control.

With Meg in my arms, I head out to the Angel's Melodie and sneak into the back door, nearly running into the infamous Phantom, or Erik, as I call him by his real name.

" You're late, Toni," Erik says in a mysterious, smooth voice.

" I know, Meg was having a fuss," I excuse. In the ten years that I have known Erik, I will always be mesmerized by his mask. Not that I'm in love with him, we are just good friends and despite us being the same age, I have become somewhat of a mother or sister to him.

"We need to go now, or we'll be late," I tell him as a look of disgust comes over his face. Erik hates the Reapings, as it means that he has to go out in public. Usually, he dons a black hood, obscuring his masked face. As normal, he is.

"Fine, Giry. Let's go."

**Ubaldo Piangi D8M Phantom of the Opera**

Standing in a cluster by the other seventeen year olds, I wonder about Carlotta's surprise for me. It was strange, at first she was in hysterics about The Phantom and then she began to act all mysterious and smug. Although I do love her, her moods can be quite strange to me. Looking across to the sixteen year old girls, I easily spot Carlotta, with her flame colored hair in a high and elegant up do, an uncommon hair style in Eight. I wave to her and she smiles back, but eerily, almost like she was masterminding a cunning plan, uncommon for Carlotta, as she tends to be straight minded, only thinking about herself and her singing.

I am distracted from Carlotta as our escort, Sorelli, comes pricing onstage, practically ballet dancing. I notice in particular that she is wearing a pale pink set of Pointe shoes, shoes designed especially for the ballet arts. Her clothes also resemble those of a dancer, a simple white gown with a tutu skirt, with a fine material.

"Welcome to this year's special Games! First, we will be choosing the female tributes!" she squeals as she goes over and selects a name.

"Sinfonia Maygen!" Sorelli calls out as a fourteen year old girl begins to sob.

"I VOLUNTEER!" a sudden and familiar call cries out. It's Carlotta. This must be the surprise she was talking about. I had always known that she was driven to become a star, but volunteering for the Hunger Games? That's going a bit far. But now I know what I have to do. I have to protect Carlotta.

**Erik Mulheim D8M Phantom of the Opera**

This day just keeps getting better and better. Carlotta is going into the Games, and there is no doubt in my mind that her boyfriend will too. My last year at the Reapings will be over and then I'll be free to teach my music skills to Meg and Christine. There are only a few more minutes that I have to spend in the square and them I can go back home and hopefully see some new talent be cast in the nightly shows.

"Our other female is Antoinette Giry!" Toni? But what about Meg? Toni gives a small and weak sob as she goes up to the stage, Meg still in her arms. Why couldn't Carlotta volunteer later for her? She just finds ways to make me angry no matter what she does. As Toni waits onstage, a peacekeeper takes Meg away and Toni bursts out into more tears. I know that I will have to take care of Meg now, although I could never see myself raising a child. Who could ever see me, the infamous Phantom, being a father?

"Now for the boys. Our first tribute is Joseph Buquet!" as I expected, a shout cries up and Piangi runs to the stage and stands next to Carlotta who seems half annoyed, half pleased that her boyfriend is going into the Games to protect her.

"And Erik Mulheim! Who's Erik Mulheim?" many whispers arise from the curious people, having never heard my name before. I run up to the stage in a hurry, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. However, in my haste, my cloak falls off and my mask is exposed to the entire district.

"He's here! It's the Phantom!" a teenage girl cries as the whole districts begins to panic. They had all heard of me, but thought that I as a mere legend or was too old to be Reaped. I glare at everyone and silence them. I have to stay in character, be powerful.

"Yes! I'm here! I'm the Phantom! The Angel of Death!" I say with a calm but chaotic tone. Children hide behind eachother and other faint. They don't know me as myself, only the stereotype that my face has created. I loathe the name 'Angel of Death', but if it will help me get home to Meg, to take care of her, than I will so whatever is necessary.

**A/N**

**He's here, the Phantom of the Opera! What did you think. Just to be clear, this isn't an Erik/ Meg or Erik/ Giry story. Christine is four so there won't be any E/C either. So... yeah. All lyrics go to Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

**Just to clear confusion: The rebellion failed, Thirteen is gone, but another rebel district 9 3/4 is competing. All of the surviving Victors have been imprisoned (exception of Katniss and Peeta) and were only released o be mentors. Katniss' and Prim's reapings were planned by Snow. And Rory and Gale's were also rigged, since Gale was a major rebel. **

**Please leave a review and we'll have the next chapter ASAP!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **

**Hungergamesareamazing5516 **

**Brocascia **


	6. District 4: Percy Jackson & Ender's Game

**Annabeth Chase D4F Percy Jackson**

I sit on my bed, staring through my window at the colorful town square. Banners wave and a huge screen is stationed behind the podium. They always make it look like a celebration, the reapings. And its horrible. Its horrible to smile as you draw the names of two children to die, this year four. In other districts the reapings have already happened, but not here. Here four kids have yet to be chosen for death. I look up at the sky from my window and sigh. My mother is up there somewhere, I know that... the strange thing about me is, I know that this isn't my story, though it sounds strange. I have other memories too, not just Panem... but they're blurred, foggy, I can't quite seem to be able to grasp them.

I crawl out of bed and tiptoe through the cold hallway to the front door, slipping on a pair of boots and leaving for my friend Percy's house, pajamas and all. I wonder if he's awake yet; I guess I'll see. I just need some tree comfort before going to the reapings. The dread has settled into my stomach. What if I get reaped? I might have a shot at winning, but honestly, I couldn't bring myself to kill another kid. Just the prospect... but hopefully I won't get picked. And hopefully Percy or Thalia, my other best friend, won't either. I walk through the streets and am soon out of the semi nice area where I live and am in the poor part, Percy and Thalia's home. I knock on the door of Percy's little cottage and he groggily opens the door. I walk in.

"Well, another reaping for us today. Another terrible day..."

"Come on, it'll be fine."

"But what if I get reaped?"

"You're stronger than you think. You could survive." I get this feeling that Percy knows something that I don't, that he remembers that little thing that I've forgotten. I also get the feeling that he'll never explain to me...

**Percy Jackson D4M Percy Jackson**

I finger my necklace, the little beads from home. The one thing that made me remember the truth about me and Annabeth and Thalia. Were not from here, were not from Panem. Our home is in the past, at Camp Half Blood. I am the son of Poseidon, she is daughter of Athena, Thalia is daughter of Zeus. But I can't tell them the truth, because I don't think we're ever getting back there. Of course, we still have our powers; I can still make huge waves, Annabeth is smart. If one of us ever gets reaped, we could survive. I've grown up here, in Panem, but I've always known the truth. I only wish Annabeth knew too... I wish she remembered seaweed brain. I wish she remembered all the things we've done together, our time in Tarturus, Zoe Nightshade, everything. Zoe... I see her in the stars every night, and I know that there was a time...

**Thalia Grace D4F Percy Jackson**

I sit by my brother, Jason, in silence. Another reaping, another day where two... no, four people will be chosen for death. I hope it's not me. It can't be me.

"What are my chances of, you know..." I ask Jason.

"Stop worrying you're not going to get picked!"

"I very well could. Twice as many tributes, and all that tesserae..."

"You'll be fine. And you'd win if you got picked, I know you would."

"But-"

"No more buts. It isn't going to happen. Its not." I sigh and stand up, stretching and yawning. I comb our my unruly hair and put on a black tee shirt and jeans before running to Percy's house.

**Ender Wiggins D4M Ender's Game**

I sit at my desk calculating my chances of getting reaped this year. So many kids in the district, and the add in of twice as many tributes... you know what, it doesn't matter. I'd win If I got reaped, but I won't get reaped. I could set any trap, kill any child. I'd feel guilty, yes, but I could live. But, still, I won't get reaped for the games. I squint and look out the window at the dirty ally. Why couldn't I have been born to a nicer, richer family? Why must I be dirt poor? I put on a silver polo and grey jeans as I walk out the door and head for the town square, possibly for the last time.

**Annabeth Chase D4F Percy Jackson**

Thalia and I split up with Percy as we get our prices and go to the sixteen year old girls section, waiting in silence until our new escort, a strange looking, beautiful girl with a blonde braid of incredible length, streaming of the stage and all, walks to the podium. "Welcome to the reapings! Who's excited?!" The district stays silent. "Alright, straight to the good stuff. Our two girls will be... Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace! Ha! It rhymes!" I feel so devastated that I don't even notice her idiotic remark. And then it registers to me. Me and Thalia are both going into the games, and only one of us can cone out. I walk up slowly, wishing that this was all a dream, not reality. Why?

**Percy Jackson D4M Percy Jackson**

Oh no, this can't be real. My two best friends are both going in? No! This isn't fair! "And our two boys are... Percy Jackson and Ender Wiggins!" What? Me? I suppose I can protect Annabeth though, help her win and survive. Maybe it's for the better. Maybe it's the only way. Another boy walks up, He seems pretty emotionless, sad. I hurry up to the stage and see tears in Annabeth and Thalia's eyes. Were all going in together. Kind of like me and Annabeth in Tarturus... except this time there's absolutely no chance that we'll both make it through.

**A/N**

**There you go! District Four Reapings! Thanks to Hungergamesareamazing5516 for writing this chapter! A fan favorite poll is up on Hungergamesareamazing5516's profile so check that out, as we will probably have that influence the Victor! PM me, Hungergamesareamazing5516 or Brocascia with questions, comments, concerns! And also don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **

**Hungergamesareamazing5516 **

**Brocascia**


	7. District 5: Doctor Who

**Amy Pond D5F Doctor Who**

"Rory! Come on, we'll be late!" I call to my fiancé, who, as usual, is running late.

"Coming…" he comes out of our room, still in his plaid pajamas and slippers.

"Rory! The Reapings start in thirty minutes and you're not even dressed!"

"I'll be right back, then."

Rory can be the greatest, nicest guy, but he can still be quite a piece of work. I gaze at myself in the mirror and tuck my fiery orange hair behind my ears and reapply my makeup, starting with the eyelash curlers, then to the black eyeliner and then to a rosy blush. I have recently been caring more and more about my looks, since I recently saw a flyer in the town square, made by the Capitol, saying that they wanted girls from the Districts to model for new clothing, hair product, and makeup lines. Rory told me that I could have a shot at that, and living in the Capitol could be great for our future, without the stress of Reapings and the difficult District life.

Finally, Rory is out of the room, wearing a casual outfit of jeans and a t shirt. I'm glad he got the day off from the hospital, where he works as a nurse. Once we outgrow the Reapings this year, he will get the chance to be promoted to a doctor, and I could be a model in the Capitol. All we have to do, is make sure that our names are never chosen from the Reaping bowl today by our escort, Mercedes Jones.

**Ten D5M Doctor Who**

"Allons-y!" I shout my catchphrase to my current companion, Donna Noble. I had set the TARDIS to random setting, and we could end up anywhere in space and time.

"This better be better than that weird planet from last time! That was absolutely gross," Donna snaps at me. I'm not surprised at her attitude, it's pretty normal for her to act like this. Popping my head out of the doors, I take a look around and see multitudes of tall factories with smokestacks emitting dense black smoke. Families camp out on the sidewalks, with nothing but a cardboard box to serve as shelter. In the background, I can hear the roars of factories and machines at work.

"Seems like Earth, with all of the factories, I'd say about a few hundred years into the future," I observe. I have never been to the time before, and even if I did, it wasn't America. But this doesn't seem like the American future that I know of, something's different.

"Oi! Spaceman! This is stupid," Donna complains at the polluted air and rancid smells. But a new thought dawns on me. This isn't normal future, I know why I've always avoided America during this time. This isn't even America. This is Panem, home to the Hunger Games. And based on the amount of peacekeepers

, it is Reaping day.

"Donna, we need to get out of here. Now," I try not to sound as panicked as I really am, as both Donna and I could qualify for these Reapings, as Donna is eighteen and I could pass for eighteen with this tenth form, even though I'm over nine hundred years old.

"Why do we need to-"

"Stop! You two, shouldn't you be in the square?" a white uniformed Peacekeeper storms up to the two of us.

"You see we're not-" I begin to protest, but the Peacekeeper roughly grabs my arm and glares at me. His grey eyes are empty and cold, as if they were void of life. But still, they boil with hatred and cruelty.

"You both look like you're Reaping age. What are your names?"

"Why should we tell you, idiot?" Donna snaps at the Peacekeeper. The guard says nothing to Donna, only shifting his hand, exposing a high tech gun that could easily kill me, for some things can prevent me to regenerate.

"Good reason. I'm Donna Noble and this is the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" the Peacekeeper questions. I try to suppress a grin at the 'doctor who' comment, as it always has a nice ring to it and the question has followed me through time and space for my entire life.

"Just the Doctor."

"Come on you, you're coming with me," the Peacekeeper growls, grasping Donna's arm and gesturing with his gun. There is no way we can get out of this.

**Donna Noble D5F Doctor Who**

I look over my shoulder as the blue phone booth TARDIS gets smaller and smaller as I'm being dragged away by the Peacekeeper. I've never see the Doctor so nervous before. All that talk of Reapings, and ages and stuff like that is not only confusing, but a little unsettling. As the Doctor and I are being led away roughly, I see the passing scenery, which is, for lack of a better word, ugly. The skyscrapers are grey and industrial, and the entire city seems to be covered in a thick blanket of hazy, Smokey, fog. The people around are sparse, but the few that I see are either white clad guards or ragged homeless families with ash covered faces. They, to, are being escorted to the center of town.

The guard shoves the Doctor and me into a line of single file kids, as we wait for something that seems to resemble a vaccination. When the kid in front of me, leaves for the crowd of kids, the Doctor nudges me forward and I look in confusion at the woman in front of me, also dressed in white.

" Finger please."

"Why should I do that? I don't even live here," I snap at her.

"Nice try, these scans have access to everyone who has ever been to Panem," the lady sneers at me, grabbing my wrist and poking it with a sharp needle. I cringe as I place my bleeding finger on a sheet of paper and the lady scans it.

"Now go to your place, _Donna Noble_," she smirks at me. How could they have records of me? I live in the UK.

" Doctor? Where are we?" my voice trembles a bit, not a common occurrence for me.

"Panem, basically dystopian America. There was a terrible war and the democracy was eliminated to make room for a communist like society. Now, to keep the Districts in line, every year, each district send tributes to fight to the death in a game show. We're in District Five, which works with power. But this year, this year's the worst. There was a rebellion last year, almost won, too. But, they failed and now, for this year, instead of two tributes, each district will send two males, and two females to compete. And we're eligible," The Doctor is grave when he tells me this.

"But what are the odds of one of us getting chosen?" I ask, hopeful.

"I don't know. They have a way of rigging it so that trouble makers get chosen. And, because of that incident with the Peacekeeper, we're at the top of that list," the Doctor continues. I'm about to respond with a snarky comment when I'm interrupted by the escort.

"Hello District Five! I'm Mercedes Jones and I'll be your escort! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I look up to see a dark skinned woman with high up dark drown hair and a ridiculous amount of lipstick. Hanging from her neck is a large gold chain necklace with the word 'diva' written in elegant cursive.

"Out first female tribute is... Amelia Pond!" there is muffled cry from right next to me as a girl with orange hair like mine silently sobs as she walks up to the stage.

"And Donna Noble!" I'm dumbfounded. How does this even work?

"NO! Donna, no!" the Doctor screams as I'm pulled from the crowd. How could this be?

" And our boys will be... Rory Williams and what is this? The Doctor?" Both Amelia and I scream as our friends are brought up to the stage as well. Amelia and Rory embrace, both crying and the Doctor just looks at me with his puppy eyes and says, "I'm so so sorry."

**A/N**

**This chapter was written by yours truly, Angelofmusic4ever. What did you think? Please drop a review and don't forget to vote!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **

**Brocascia **

**Hungergamesareamazing5516 **


	8. District 9: Sherlock

**NOTE: ALL THESE CHARACTERS ARE PORTRAYED TO BE ABOUT EIGHTEEN TO FIT WITH THE STORY.**

**Sherlock Holmes D9M Sherlock**

I stare at the wall of my tiny house. Something's wrong, something is just plain wrong. I don't know what though... which is strange, I know everything, I'm a genius.

There's a knock on my door and my friend John walks in, looking nervous.

"What do you think the chances-"

"Oh, elementary, my dear Watson. You know how to figure these numbers."

"Um, well, there's probably about, um, 1000 kids of age... maybe 900..."

"Not so Watson. But there's no time for this, we must prepare, eh?" He just nods his head. Silly man, can't even figure out his chances. I brush out my curly blackish Brown hair and put on a suit, a blue checked scarf, and my black overcoat.

"John, hurry up! We don't have forever, in fact, we have exactly 3,892 seconds."

"How the hell Do you know that? And how do we have so little time?"

"I have my ways. And I'm a genius. Now come on, time is running low..." he groans and tucks his dress shirt into his jeans as he pulls on his black leather jacket. He really needs to learn some tricks if he wants to survive in this cruel world. I run over the events of last night, sitting over at Johns, Molly coming and saying she was nothing, me arguing. I wonder when she'll realize that I have no interest in her whatsoever, and that I never plan to. Hmm. I suppose it didn't really matter.

"Are you ready John?"

"Yeah, I've been ready the whole time you've been standi-"

"No more. Lets go." We walk out the door and run t the Justice Building, getting our pricks and standing in our section. We have a new escort this year, Cassia something. I can't quite remember what, I don't really care, honestly. She looks surprisingly... human. Unnatural for a Capitalite.

"Boys first this year, I guess." She sounds unsure of herself. Weakling. "Well, the first one is... Sher- Sherlock Holmes...?" She can't even pronounce... oh God, it's me isn't it. Oh well, I'll win. My mind will blow them all away. I trot up onto the stage. I'll be fine. I'll win, I'll live. Only... I don't really want to be a murderer. Something about murder rings a bell in my head, though I'm not sure why. Its wrong... but I've got to do what I've got to do.

**Irene Adler D9F Sherlock**

I stare at the little device I found hidden behind a brick in the wall. I remember this. A phone, my cell phone. I flip the top up and gasp as it all comes back to me. My life. My real life, not this fake cover-up but my REAL LIFE. I am Irene Adler. I've faked death, I've given everything, I've been bad and I've been good. This is not me. I don't quite understand how I got here, because this is where I've grown up, but somehow I know that I'm in... well, I guess an alternate dimension. Nothing else can explain it. I'm obviously not going anywhere though; even if it's not how it's supposed to be, this is My home, and I can't leave here.

I yawn and pillaged out of bed, looking out the window at the Justice Building. Oh, of course. Today is reaping day. Dreaded, dreaded reaping day. This is my last year though, which is good I suppose. Then I must get home. Back to my life, my story... but what is this nonsense I can't get out of my head? This is home. This. This year they're taking four tributes per district, a sorry prospect, but I suppose my chances are still slim. I hope so... I quickly dress and race out the door to the Justice Building, getting my prick and hurrying to my area. Cassia reads out The first boys name and I am astonished that it's Sherlock, my long time boyfriend. I can't believe it! Of course, he'll win. He's Sherlock Holmes after all.

"Our first girl will be..." she draws a name "Ire... Irene Adler" What? Me? Oh well, I've faked death plenty of times. So has Sherlock, actually, though he doesn't realize it. Well both live...

**Moriarty D9M Sherlock**

"Yes, but that's what people Do!" I shout. Ha. I can't believe it, I actually got away with that. Unexpected, yet so VERY expected. I look at the boy lying dead on the ground a few feet away and laugh at the idiocy of the peacekeeper. Seriously, he believed me when I said I was trying to save the child when he had an asthma attack and died without the medication. Yes, the boy had an asthma attck, bit I stole the medication. That was so much fun! And now, I will volunteer to do that to so many more! I will strategically murder every single tribute in the arena, one by one.

I've always enjoyed such things, but now I can do it without any secrets and be praised for it! What fun I'll have. I kick the body aside and start walking to the Justice Building. One by one, one by one... I wait in line and get a prick on my finger as I walk into my section, grinning Luke a lunatic. One by one. Of course, I'm not a lunatic, I'm a psychopath. They're different, really... lunatics don't have fun like I do. One by one...

Cassia reaps a name. Sherlock Holmes. My arch enemy. Oh goody, I'll kill him too. This is even better then expected. Then another name. Irene Adler. I don't know her very well, but I've seen her around. She's friends with Sherlock, maybe even more then that. One by one.

"And our second boy is..."

"I volunteer." I say coolly, swaggering up onto the stage. "I'm Moriarty. Just Moriarty." They look disturbed, and Sherlock is just grinning. These will be interesting games, if I may say so myself. One by one, one by one.

**Molly Hooper D9F Sherlock**

I sit in bed, smiling secretly to myself despite the day, reaping day. The events of last night spin through my head.

"I don't count to you, do I? I'm nothing. You don't care about me a bit, I don't count!" I can hear my voice shouting almost as if it's happening now.

"You're wrong, you know. You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you."

"R...r...really?" "Really." I just can't believe it, he was actually, well, nice to me! Maybe he even likes me! I've been infatuated with him ever since I first met him, yet he's never even really noticed me, always so caught up with his little shows and his Irene. But last night, maybe that meant something... of course, it probably didn't. He's never liked me, He never will, but still, I can't help but want to be with him. He's so smart, so clever and amazing. If only he noticed me... He never will. I know that he never will. I'm Molly Hooper, he'll never like me, I'm nothing special, not to him. I sigh and dress in a white shirt and blue trousers, combing my hair into a ponytail and imagining what it would be like if he actually liked me. What a good world that would be. I hurry out of my cottage and begin the long walk to the Justice Building, several miles away.

~Several miles later~

I stand in line, waiting for a peacekeeper to stab my finger with a needle and sign me in.

"Come" a calm voice says. I hold out my hand and the peacekeeper jabs me and presses my finger onto the sign in board. "Alright." I walk to my section and wait for the reapings to begin. The first boy is drawn, and I am astounded and horrified to see Sherlock trot up to the stage, not even looking that disappointed. Then is Irene. Well, I don't mind much, She's what's keeping Sherlock from me. Then we have a volunteer, some creepy guy named Moriarty. Only one more girl, then I'm safe. "And the last girl is... Molly Hooper!" No! Its me?! But I can't win, I don't even have a shot! I'll die. I slowly walk to the stage and shake with Moriarty, who flowers at me, while Sherlock and Irene shake too. I'm going to die! I don't want to die...

**A/N**

**This chapter was by Hungergamesareamazing5516! So what did you think about these four? If you are part of the Sherlock fandom, did we do a good job? Please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **

**Hungergamesareamazing5516 **

**Brocascia **


End file.
